


Thirsty

by Rene333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Anime, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Love - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, Top Katsuki Yuuri, YuuYu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene333/pseuds/Rene333
Summary: "Si lo lamo es mío, ¿cierto...?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 14





	Thirsty

Pequeños jadeos tratando de ser reprimidos se escuchaban al interior de la habitación de hotel.

\- Más…

Una tenue súplica salió de los labios del rubio que se encontraba recargado contra el tocador.

\- Creí que no te gustaba, Yura – susurró el pelinegro al oído del contrario –. Es más, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no era bueno en esto.

\- Cálla… – pero su queja fue interrumpida cuando el japonés dejó de masajear su entrepierna por sobre la ropa, atreviéndose a meter su mano por debajo del bóxer. Un gemido que apenas logró detener fue la muestra de que Yuuri estaba en lo cierto.

\- Mentiroso... – dijo simplemente el japonés en respuesta a su reacción. 

Mas no se detuvo, sino que terminó cediendo a las súplicas de su acompañante y aumentó el ritmo que tenía su mano sobre el miembro del menor, bajando un poco su ropa interior para tener mejor acceso.

\- Ah... Mgh...

No cabía duda de que el joven ruso lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Eres un tigresito ruidoso - se detuvo luego de decir eso, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y cuando estaba a punto de recibir un reproche por ello, retomó su labor; esta vez con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, masajeando con destreza desde la base hasta la punta del pene contrario, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba su espalda para acercarlo más a él.

La expresión en el rostro de Yuri simplemente no tenía precio, reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos que el japonés tan sólo podía imaginar, pues se notaba que el joven estaba luchando duro por contenerse.

\- No... me... jodas… – logró apenas articular. 

\- Yurachka – pronunció con voz ronca, saboreando cada sílaba en el apodo de su amante –, eso es justo lo que planeo hacer.

Sin poder contenerse más, llevó la mano que mantenía en su espalda hacia el trasero de Yuri, donde comenzó a masajearlo.

\- Para. 

\- ¿No me decías que querías más?

\- Me... Me voy a venir – soltó entre dientes.

Y efectivamente, no mucho después de haberlo dicho, la mano de Yuuri pronto estaba cubierta de semen, al igual que parte del abdomen del ruso.

\- Mi turno – dijo Yuuri, quien se disponía a despojar completamente al menor de sus prendas, pero este le detuvo.

Cuando Yuuri volteó a ver directamente al menor se sorprendió por la fiera mirada que reflejaba en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo al respecto Yuri se abalanzó sobre él para devorar sus labios.

Después de haberse besado intensamente y tocado con toda libertad, Yuri se dirigió al centro del recinto y tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón.

\- Ven aquí -. Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa ladina y movía seductoramente un dedo, invitando a su amante.

Yuuri se acercó lentamente, mirando al rubio, no queriendo romper el momento. Una vez se encontró frente suyo se dispuso a sentarse, pero fue detenido por un par de manos.

\- No. - exclamó el contrario con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – Más te vale que te mantengas erguido, y tampoco quiero que te sientes, eso lo haría más complicado.

Yuuri rió ligeramente al captar su broma de doble sentido. Sin duda ese chico era único. Así que hizo lo que le ordenó y se quedó parado frente a él, a la espera.

Aunque tomó un par de segundos para que el más joven se armara de valor, su paciencia fue recompensada cuando lentamente la lengua del rubio comenzó a lamer su miembro, que se encontraba erecto como una clara evidencia de lo mucho que lo había excitado hacer que el rubio se liberara.

\- Yura… mi dulce fierecilla – pronunció Yuuri, mientras acariciaba el rosto contrario, cuya expresión delataba una absoluta concentración en su labor (tanta como para dejar pasar el hecho de haber sido llamado “fierecilla”).

Yuri se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más duraría su compañero sin correrse, ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? Su propio miembro ya comenzaba nuevamente a erguirse, después del jugueteo que estaban teniendo.

\- Ey, cerdo, no importa cómo, haré que te vengas pronto – dijo con total determinación.

Así que, empeñado en lograr su cometido, el menor comenzó a masajear lentamente los testículos del japonés, a la vez que con su lengua recorría la longitud del pene y saboreaba el líquido preseminal que lo cubría. A Katsuki le estaba costando cada gota de su autocontrol no tomar el cabello rubio entre sus manos y forzar al joven a aumentar el ritmo, pero de alguna forma lograba contenerse.

\- Ah… Yurachka… - jadeó el japonés – Lo estoy disfrutando… Mucho, … pero preferiría… no venirme... de esta forma.

El rubio se debatió entre complacer su petición o seguir “torturándolo”, pero honestamente él mismo ansiaba el contacto y se dispuso a sostener levemente la base del pene de Yuuri a la vez que hacía un camino de besos fantasmales por su vientre mientras se levantaba con lentitud felina de su cómodo asiento.

Yuuri sonrió, posando una de sus manos debajo del mentón del joven ruso y alzando levemente su rostro para poder verle a los ojos. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, fue más que notorio el deseo mutuo.

El japonés tomó entonces la mano derecha de Yuri y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos, provocando un leve estremecimiento en el menor. Yuri, por su parte, aprovechó el movimiento para acercarse un poco más y frotar su miembro levemente contra el del mayor. Suaves gemidos escaparon de ambos labios, sin poder evitarlo. Las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa para recorrer el pecho contrario, hasta llegar a sus pezones (los cuales atendió dándoles leves pellizcos) y luego vagaron hacia la espalda; Yuri abrazó el cuello del japonés y acercó su rostro para rozar con su nariz el cuello contrario, deteniéndose después para besar un poco el espacio a centímetros debajo de su oído.

\- Yura, ¿puedo? - preguntó el mayor, apretando entre sus manos los pálidos glúteos del ruso.

\- Mgh... Por favor... - Yuri anhelaba más contacto e inconscientemente se volvía algo dócil.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de una tapa siendo abierta, sorprendiendo al rubio que hasta entonces había estado demasiado excitado para notar de dónde había salido eso. Yuuri vertió un poco de lubricante en su mano y comenzó a masajear la entrada del rubio, quien se mordió el labio al sentir cómo lentamente su acompañante introducía uno de sus dedos y luego un segundo se le unía. Katsuki esperó hasta que el más joven se acostumbrara para comenzar a mover sus dedos dentro, extendiendo y reduciendo el espacio entre ellos como si se tratara de unas tijeras, con la intención de relajar los músculos internos de Yuri. Plisetsky comenzó a empujarse hacia la mano de Yuuri, siendo para él una clara muestra de cuánto Yura lo quería dentro.

\- Paciencia. Ya casi estoy ahí. – susurró Yuuri, mientras se colocaba un condón.

Los jadeos del joven aumentaron cuando sintió cómo Yuuri se frotaba entre sus muslos, masajeando levemente sus testículos con el contacto. El pelinegro vio directamente al par de orbes esmeraldas y mostró una sonrisa juguetona; entonces su miembro se abrió paso al interior de Yuri. Lentamente el japonés se introdujo, sintiendo cómo las paredes de Yuri lo abrazaban.

Plisetsky se abalanzó sobre el mayor, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que Yuuri maniobró para sujetar las piernas del ojiverde y recargarse a medias en el descansabrazo del sillón; en esa posición logró también llegar un poco más profundo dentro de Yuri, quien nuevamente sentía un hormigueo recorrer por su zona baja debido a la estimulación que estaba recibiendo su próstata.

Katsuki estaba al borde; podía sentir el cálido aliento de Yuri contra su nuca, tampoco podía ignorar el aroma que desprendían sus fluidos corporales, los dulces sonidos que salían de los labios contrarios, su propia respiración agitada o la erótica vista que le brindaba el rubio. Sentía cómo su resistencia flaqueaba ante cada pequeño detalle. Estaba cerca.

\- Yurachka... yo...

Su boca fue silenciada por los labios contrarios, que le besaron con un anhelo irrefrenable. Él correspondió el espontáneo gesto y luego rompió el beso, alejando un poco su rostro con una suave sonrisa.

\- También te extrañé - exclamó, depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del menor.

El ruso enterró su rostro en el hombro del mayor, aspirando su aroma. Agradecía que Yuuri tuviera el torso desnudo, pues así podía sentir y observar a su antojo; había extrañado sobremanera recorrer con su tacto la piel de su amante y justo ahora tenía la sensación de haber experimentado una sed de la que no había sido consciente hasta que estuvo frente a un oasis.

Las embestidas continuaron a un ritmo lento que los llevó a ambos al límite. Yuuri fue el primero en correrse y ayudó al más joven a seguirle, masturbándolo un poco. Las respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron y era difícil hilar más de un pensamiento coherente; a pesar de eso, el japonés se las arregló para salir del interior de Yuri y arrojar el condón a la basura. Se mantuvieron un rato quietos y en silencio, hasta que el mayor logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para cargar a medias al rubio y recostarlo en la pequeña cama que pasaron por alto hasta ese instante.

El pelinegro se sentó al lado de Plisetsky, y este no tardó en jalarlo levemente del brazo para obligarlo a recostarse al lado suyo.

\- Debería limpiar nuestro desastre, ¿sabes? - susurró Yuuri, observándole a los ojos.

\- Después, Katsudon - fue la escueta respuesta del joven ruso. - Estoy muy cansado.

Una sonrisa surcó las facciones de Katsuki al sentir cómo el menor se aferraba a él, luego de haberle llamado por su apodo.

\- Entonces descansa - sentenció, pasando su mano a través de las rubias hebras de cabello. Él mismo comenzaba a sentir que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo; algo normal, considerando la reciente actividad y que ambos venían de largos viajes poco antes de ello.

Yuri lo sorprendió de pronto, lamiendo uno de sus pezones mientras seguía enterrado en su pecho. Fue algo tan breve que ni él mismo estuvo seguro de que hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yura? - preguntó.

\- Si lo lamo es mío, ¿cierto...? - susurró apenas audiblemente y pareció quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Yuuri soltó una ligera risa ante el infantil y fugaz arrebato. Sin embargo, de alguna forma eso lo hizo sentir reconfortado. Claramente él no había sido el único que extrañó a su compañero durante todos esos meses, y eso quedaba más que demostrado después de observar el ansia con que se arrojaron a los brazos del otro tan pronto como estuvieron a solas; sabían que su sed jamás podría ser saciada, porque a cada sorbo crecía su anhelo, así que trataban de aprovechar tanto como podían el tiempo que compartían e intentaban grabar las sensaciones en cada uno de sus sentidos, para administrarlas después como en un cuentagotas durante los días en que más sedientos se encontraban de la presencia del otro.

Los ojos cafés de Yuuri se posaron por última vez en su amante antes de cerrarlos debido al cansancio.

\- Te amo, Yura, y no necesitas lamerme para reclamar mi corazón... - susurró, dejándose caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

“Yo también”, quiso responder Yuri antes de caer completamente dormido, con su aliento rozando el lado izquierdo del pecho de Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo les explico que me gasté toda mi imaginación y a estas horas de la madrugada me quedé sin una descripción decente? Por lo tanto, agradezco a quienes se hayan arriesgado a leer este intento de one shot R18.  
> Ya saben, también pueden encontrarlo en Wattpad (donde aparezco como Rene3x3) y a mí me pueden contactar además en los sitios que adjunto en mi bio. No creo que quieran hacerlo, pero les dejo el dato igual.  
> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, pues me ayuda a mejorar, sólo se pide respeto.


End file.
